


astro boy, stay

by dawnian



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 4+1, Donghyuck being mean here, Except Jisung though, Jeno's an alien, Just underlying, Light Angst, M/M, Mark's just THERE, NCT Dream against Jaemin for loving an alien, it's there though, markhyuck if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnian/pseuds/dawnian
Summary: Jaemin begs for his astro boy to stay every night. 4 times he leaves, but 1 time he stays forever.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 26





	1. lovers and dawns (don't go yet)

The first time is when Jeno holds Jaemin under millions of stars.

  
"Jeno-yah." Jaemin likes to murmur, hands clutching on the older boy's thigh as he analyzed the environment below. "Yeah, love?" Jeno's deep voice would always reply, arms holding Jaemin tight who smiles to himself, feeling giddy and happy. Jeno would only laugh when he senses the tender boy in his arms smiling. "Aren't you a cutie?" he would tease and Jaemin would whine and hit him. "Don't tease me, or else I'll force you to act cute for me again." Jaemin cheekily threatens as Jeno shudders at the memory. "Please don't." he says and sighs, "Acting cute is so hard, that's why a Na Jaemin exists to act cute; not me." Jeno says and snorts as they both watch the ocean below from atop of the hill. Jaemin's situated in his lap, facing the big body of water. 

"Here's the thing; Na Jaemin has humanly powers to make aliens' hearts go boom _and_ act cute." Jaemin says, full of pride as he pats his chest area where his heart hid under the skin. "Quite a special human, aren't you?" Jeno says and giggles, pressing his chin lightly on Jaemin's head. "Exactly, I'm also _dating_ an alien." he says and licks his bottom lip out of habit. "Guess who that alien is?" Jaemin says and tries to roll his eyes up to see Jeno. "Hmm, I don't know." Jeno cheekily replies, using one of his hands to pinch Jaemin's cheek who shrieks. 

"Leave my cheek alone!" he whines and smacks Jeno's slender hand away. "Anyways, back to topic," Jaemin says and coughs aggressively. Jeno grins and snickers as Jaemin huffs. "Okay, the alien I'm dating is called...Lee Jeno!" Jaemin excitedly says as Jeno reaches for one of his hands as they watch the night sky begin to change it's colors to welcome the daylight into their side of the world. "May I ask what this, 'Lee Jeno' looks like?" Jeno asks as he remembers that as soon as the sun's last bit hits the ocean, it would be his time to go and leave Jaemin once again. 

"This Lee Jeno," Jaemin quietly says and turns towards Jeno, a soft glint in his eyes; full of love and admiration that makes Jeno feel shy. "They have the most beautiful eyes," Jaemin quietly says, hands cupping the older's face softly, "has the softest skin," Jeno grins and pulls Jaemin even closer if possible, hands resting on Jaemin's waist who has the biggest smile on his lips. "Loveliest and quite kissable nose." Jaemin teases as he presses a kiss on Jeno's nose before giggling when he feels Jeno's breath hitch. "Also, has ears that only me, Na Jaemin can pull on a daily basis." Jaemin jokes as he pulls softly on Jeno's ears who whine. "D-" "Shush," Jaemin silences with a laugh, "I'm not finished yet darling; and you must have been waiting for this part too."

" _My_ Lee Jeno," Jaemin breathes out, "has the most kissable lips in this world." Jeno smiles as Jaemin leans in, letting their lips meet. Moving softly in sync, Jaemin could feel Jeno's hands, wandering on his sides while he entangles his fingers in Jeno's platinum blonde hair. "Won't you stay till morning?" Jaemin whimpers as they lean back in, more kisses after kisses. "Won't you stay with me?" he breaths out as he tips his head back, letting Jeno leave love marks on his neck. Jeno stops and brings Jaemin into his arms, "I'd love to," he murmurs, "but you know I can't Nana no matter how much I love you." 

Jaemin feels tears rush to his eyes and he clutches onto Jeno tight. "I know." he breaths out, a soft smile gracing on his lips. "Thank you for spending every one of my pre-dawns with me." he jokes and giggles, but there's an underlying bitterness. "I love you, Na Jaemin." Jeno whispers as they lean into each other, noses touching as they held hands till the last of Jeno's time. 

Slowly, Jeno fades away and Jaemin welcomes the light alone; sad, but knowing that Jeno's always going to come back to him.


	2. tears and alcohol (don't cry, nana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Donghyuck strikes a heart string, Jaemin goes home after drinking bottles and bottles; heartbroken and upset, but Jeno's on his couch waiting for his drunken self to appear home.

Jaemin's oh, so, hurt.

He could reminisce the way Donghyuck screams at him when he finally told his friends about his once secret boyfriend. ( _"What the fuck is wrong with you Na Jaemin? So many fucking people that love you and you're gonna simply choose a fucking alien? How_ pathetic _for love are you_ _?" Donghyuck seethes._ ) Renjun and Chenle stuck to Donghyuck silently, no words fell out of their tightly shut mouths as Donghyuck continued to yell at him while Jisung argued back as he held Jaemin close. Mark tried his best to stop the fight, but Jaemin knows that Mark who's been in love with Donghyuck silently all these years doesn't have a heart to stop Donghyuck even when he knows it's wrong. Jaemin sighs and sobs again, his drunken self sloppily unlocking the front door before he pushed his way in, leaning against the wall for support as a gasp is heard. "Jaemin-ah." Jeno's voice is full of panic as he takes Jaemin's keys and help lock the front door. 

"What happened, Jaemin-ah?" Jeno softly asks as the drunk boy only cries harder, tumbling into Jeno's arms who grimaces at the intense smell of alcohol; _He must have gone drinking again._ Jeno thinks as he helps Jaemin to the couch who automatically situates himself onto the older boy's lap who let him snuggle him as much as he wants. "Nana, love." Jeno tries again and Jaemin only whimpers as he clutches Jeno close. "I-I-" Jaemin stutters as Jeno rubs circles on his hips comfortingly, encouraging him to continue. "D-duckie," he sobs as he lays his head onto Jeno's shoulder, "m-mad at me." The older furrows his eyebrows, "Why is Donghyuck mad at you?" Jeno asks, knowing Jaemin's friends' names as at first, Jaemin used to mention them quite a lot.

"H-He doesn't like y-you, Nono." Jaemin cries harder. "H-he says, I c-can't date someone who's not human; but I love you Jeno. I c-can't just let y-you go and never see you again. I-I love you s-so much Jeno." the younger sobs as Jeno tears up lightly, his eyes glowing the deep ocean blue to signify his sadness, but he knows that he won't let go of Jaemin--no matter what. "Nana, I love you so, _so_ much too." Jeno affirms softly as he holds Jaemin tighter. "I love you more than this whole universe, more than my love for all the dreams and adventures I want to be on," he says, "and no matter what; I will not let you go. Thank you for not letting go of me, Nana." Jaemin's sobs turn into sniffles as Jeno uses his finger to draw a cup with water. "One day, I prove to them that I'm worth of being loved by you, and worth of _loving_ you." Jeno murmurs and Jaemin gives a small tired smile, interpreting that whatever Jeno was saying was good. 

"Darling," Jeno guides, "Sit up for me, Nana." Jaemin hestantly picks himself up and Jeno's alien heart cracks a little when he sees how worn up and heartbroken Jaemin looks. "Drink this water, sweetheart." Jeno says and hands Jaemin a cup of water as Jeno picks up a tissue from thin air. "C'mere." Jeno says softly after Jaemin finishes his water. Jeno slowly wipes his tears and sweat off from being in such a crowded place at such a late time. "Let's get you cleaned up and to bed." Jaemin nods and his red eyes looks at Jeno, making grabby hands at him who chuckles, picking him up quite easily as Jaemin's pajamas and towel teleports into his hand. "Let's get you cleaned up, love." Jeno whispers as Jaemin clings onto him.

The night's barely over when Jeno tiredly dries half-asleep Jaemin's hair for him. After making sure it's dry, Jeno leaves Jaemin's hairdryer aside and spins Jaemin's chair around so Jaemin could face him. "Jaemin, baby, did you brush your teeth?" Jeno asks as Jaemin reaches his arms out to hug him, red cheeks. "Yeah." Jaemin quietly replies and Jeno hums, picking him up to softly put him down on his bed. "Jeno-yahh~" Jaemin whines and wails as Jeno pulls the covers over his Nana. "Sleep with me, cuddle." Jaemin says and his eyes close, but his arms reaches for the creature he calls his lover. "Alright, love." Jeno chuckles and slips under the cover with Jaemin. "I love you so much, Nono." Jaemin mumbles and Jeno smile. 

Jeno closes his eyes as he lets Jaemin sleeps on his chest that's filled with his scales and marks under the black shirt he's wearing. He knows that by the time Jaemin wakes up, he'll be gone, but the nevertheless; he falls asleep with Jaemin. _Just a little more Nana._


	3. nights out with you (don't hesitate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno proposes an idea to Jaemin in a note, where Jaemin invites his friends out and they would hang out from dusk to dawn, to show that they were both worthy of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight Donghyuck POV AND the SMALLEST Renjun POV in the end ;)

Jaemin's throbbing headache doesn't lessen when stubborn Donghyuck refuses to negotiate.

"Why can't you just agree?" Jaemin says in an exasperate tone, hands clutching his pink hair while sighing. "You were so adamant about Jeno not being the boyfriend that _I deserve_ , and this is your fucking chance to see?" he bitterly says and Donghyuck looks guilty for a second before rolling his eyes. "Humans," he starts as he stares daggers into Jaemin who glares back just as hard, " **don't date aliens**." Donghyuck finishes, words dripping venom and bitterness. However, Jaemin doesn't give up, "No matter what you say, I'm not leaving him." Jaemin ends the conversation as he stands, making everyone other than Donghyuck in the table look up at him. 

"Join or not, I'm sure Jeno wouldn't mind another night of just us." Jaemin says bitterly as he walks out, Jisung following. 

"Hyuck, I think you can tell Jaemin loves Jeno so much; you have to give up sooner or later.." Renjun says and also prepares to leave along with Chenle, leaving Mark to let Donghyuck cry in his arms.

"Jaemin-ah~" Jeno singsongs as he becomes visible once again, sitting on Jaemin's counter who was visibly not in the best mood while cooking. Jeno hums as he hops down, slowly wrapping his arms around Jaemin's waist. "What's wrong, love?" Jeno murmurs at Jaemin who shrugs lightly, refusing to spill his guts. "I'm fine." Jaemin grumbles, "Didn't I tell you it was dangerous to hug someone while cooking?" Jaemin complains, but Jeno doesn't take it to heart as he laughs. "Aliens don't get hurt, baby." Jeno replies as he leaves small kisses on Jaemin's neck. 

Finally, he could sense Jaemin smiling again. "What type of power do you have?" Jaemin says and rolls his eyes playfully, "Always making me happy in 3 seconds." Jeno snorts, "What type of lover would I be to not know how to cheer _my_ Nana up?" Jeno cheekily says and lets his chin rest on Jaemin's broad shoulders. Jaemin giggles, "Tickles." he says and Jeno laughs. "Cutie." he says and bites Jaemin who screeches. "Do _not_ bite me Lee Jeno, what am I to you? A chew toy??" Jaemin yells as Jeno only laughs harder. 

"This Jaemin is quite amusing, I should bite you more often." Jeno smirks and pokes Jaemin's side who whines. "Do not, or else I'll use my 'Lee-Jeno-will-act-cute' power on you." Jaemin threatens and Jeno backs away, hands up. "Okay, okay, cop. Don't gotta threaten me." Jeno says with the biggest grin on his face. Jaemin smiles and looks back at him for a moment, eyes meeting before separating and them looking away in embarrassment when the doorbell rings. "I'll get it." Jeno says and Jaemin hums. 

As Jaemin sets the food down onto a plate, Jeno simultaneously meets the front door. "Hello?" Jeno greets as he opens the door to reveal every one of the dreamies who seemed excited except for the grumbling of the tan-skinned male in the back. "Hello! We're Jaeminnie's friends!" Chenle cheerfully says as he screams excitedly making Jeno wince, but also laugh at the silliness of the green-haired male, liking the other's enthusiasm already. "You are..?" Renjun questions and Jeno smiles as he welcomes them in one by one. "I'm Jaemin's lover." he says and closes the door, locking it after everyone got in. 

"Nana, love~" Jeno sings again and Jaemin looks embarrassed as he smacks Jeno's bicep. "Sap." he grumbles and Jeno laughs. "I wasn't hearing this comment the other day when I was being a 'sap' again, wasn't I?" Jeno teases and Jaemin huffs as he drags Jeno to sit down. "Nana's kindergarten class, please sit down!!" Jaemin says and claps, making everyone laugh (except Donghyuck, _once again_ ). "I didn't know you were a pre-school teacher." Jeno says and lets his head rest on his palm, attentively watching Jaemin who feels slightly shy under his gaze. 

"Now, let's eat!" Jaemin says, ignoring Jeno's comment who drags Jaemin to sit down next to him. Jaemin elbows Jeno lightly as he turns red when Jeno teases him once again, chopsticks holding food that's inching closer to his mouth. "Open your mouth Nana, hErE coMeS tHe ChOo cHoO tRaIn~" Jeno says as Jaemin wails. "Madness!" he fake cries as the others only laugh, mocking Jaemin's cries. Mark giggles, "I already like you, Jeno. You better treat our Jaeminnie well." Mark says and Jeno hands him an eye smile. "Don't worry, I'll protect Jaemin as much as possible." Jaemin blushes again, getting flustered oddly more than he usually would by Jeno. 

Jaemin rolls his eyes as he clings onto Jeno's arm, "Sap." he tries to sound threatening, but Jeno seems in no way intimidated. "Thank you." Jeno says and giggles as the group continues on with their dinner. 

Multiple peoples' laughters fill Jaemin's home that evening, but Donghyuck couldn't contain the bitterness that leaked onto his face. His eyes wandered around, many words unsaid that he wished he would've said earlier. Donghyuck was the second one to leave, following Renjun who had to go home since the next day he had a chemistry quiz. Donghyuck, being in the same chemistry class as Renjun made the same excuse and followed the older boy out like a kicked puppy. Unable to remove the imagery of Jaemin and Jeno acting so in love with each other, he sighs and Renjun after reaching another block, Renjun brings Donghyuck into his arms.

_What does Lee Jeno have that I don't? Do I not deserve you? Should I have told you that I was so desperately in love with you for years before Jeno came into your life?_

_Oh, Donghyuck. The man you've been waiting for to love you as much as you love has been next to you for so long, yet you're so on your crush with Jaemin to notice a certain Canadian that's been on your side ever since the beginning no matter how much he wanted to agree with someone else, other than you._


	4. glitters of love (one more moment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jaemin comes home late, he finds his silly Jeno trying to hide a glitter portrait that he made of both of them.

Jaemin's unfortunately unable to be home on time. 

The woman working for night shift was late and he had to wait half an hour for the woman to finally arrive. Jaemin sighs as he unlocks the door, ready for a cuddle session with his Jeno after showering only to be met with the amusing sight of Jeno using a toothbrush to brush glitter onto a big canvas (he has NO idea where Jeno got it from). "Jeno" Jaemin questions, an interested grin on his face with a raised eyebrow as he watches Jeno panic. "Oh, hi Nana!" Jeno yells as he stands up, trying to cover the canvas. Jaemin laughs in amusement. "Oh, can you get any cuter?" he teases as he hangs up his bag, closing the front door. 

Jeno huffs, "I'm not what you call 'cute', I think in the modern human dictionary; I would be considered, _hot_." Jeno says and shows off his muscles making Jaemin choke. "Hot? I thought you weren't serious on studying modern language?" Jaemin croaks out as he takes off his shoes and neatly place them onto the shoe rack. "Lee Jeno never leaves his words to die." Jeno says proudly, boasting at his new knowledge making Jaemin burst out laughing.

"That's surely, quite a big accomplishment." Jaemin says and giggles. Jeno smiles and runs to give the younger a bear hug who shrieks and laughs. "You big baby." Jaemin says and pouts as he hugs Jeno back. "You sweaty human." Jeno teases back and Jaemin whines, hitting Jeno lightly. "Not my fault I can't get a proper full-time, good money maker job while being in college." he huffs and Jeno grins. "Once we can, we can move and live in a better house! How would that sound to you, Nono?" 

Jeno lets go of the hug, but still holding onto Jaemin's waist makes a thinking face. "I wouldn't really care, as long as if I'm with you; I'll be fine with _anything_." Jeno replies and Jaemin blushes, too flustered at his reply to look Jeno in the eye. "Even if I lived on the streets?" Jaemin questions and Jeno nods. "Of course, except I wouldn't let you obviously." Jeno says and rolls his eyes playfully. "Now go shower so we can cuddle. I'll make ramen?"

"Is ramen the only thing you can make?"

"Yes." Jeno replies shamelessly, beaming at Jaemin who giggles. 

"Alright then." Jaemin says and smiles. "I should teach you more cooking recipes, but I wouldn't be sure on that when you broke my toaster twice, broke a pan, _and_ almost got the oven on fire." he comments and Jeno pouts. "Quite gruesome words, don't you think?" Jeno snorts, as he pushes Jaemin away. "Now go go, stinky human so you can be in time for my one and only, _special_ , alien ramen." he says and Jaemin laughs.

Jaemin walks out the bathroom in his ryan pajamas as he fixes his apple hairstyle. "Oi, Jaemin-ah." Jeno greets and brings the pink-hair into his embrace. "Jeno-yah." Jaemin murmurs as he hugs Jeno back, feeling safe, happy, and content. Jeno slowly lets go as he guides Jaemin to sit down. "Eat well." Jeno smiles and Jaemin giggles, thanking him before digging in. "Is it good?" he asks and Jaemin makes a face of delight. "I love it!" he squeals as soon as he swallows the food in his mouth. "It tastes amazing, love." Jaemin compliments again, making Jeno blush this time. Jaemin coos at how precious Jeno is before finishing his food. "Thank you~" Jaemin says and wipes his mouth. "I'll throw out the container and clean, you go brush your teeth to get ready for bed." Jeno said, in a shy tone at Jaemin who chuckles as he thanks the older again, going towards the bathroom.

Brushing his teeth, he feels a ghostly presence behind him as soft hands hug his waist again. "Jweno-ah." Jaemin makes a noise of complaint while he brushes his teeth. "Yeah, love?" Jeno would say and giggle. Jaemin rolls his eyes as he finishes up. "Alright, I'm done." the pinkette says and gives a deafening scream as Jeno picked him up easily in a bridal position, "My god- don't scare me!" Jaemin nags as Jeno smiles cheekily. "Never." he says and Jaemin huffs, snuggling him. "You're so warm for an alien," Jaemin mumbles, nuzzling into the crook of Jeno's neck, "and you smell nice." 

"Thank you for commenting on my smell and temperature, creep." Jeno sarcastically says and Jaemin pokes Jeno. "No creep, just your fantastic boyfriend back at it again." Jaemin retorts, pulling a debby ryan. Jeno delicately puts Jaemin down who rolls under his duvet, then pouting and making grabby hands at Jeno who chuckles, sliding under the covers with him. "I love you, Jeno." Jaemin murmurs and Jeno smiles. "I love you too." Jeno whispers and wraps his arms around the sleepy Jaemin before using his feet to clap twice before all the lights in the home were shut. "Sweet dreams." Jeno says and presses a kiss onto Jaemin's cheek who smiles at the contact, snuggling closer if possible before falling asleep in a snap. 

Jeno admires Jaemin, no matter how messy his hair would be or messed up he looked, Jaemin would always look cute to him. The way the other's chest rose and fell during the night puts Jeno at peace, knowing Jaemin was fast asleep and seemingly sleeping well. He knows he can't stay forever as when the sunlight soaks through, he would have to leave once again so he spends his human nights, making sure Jaemin slept well and tight. 

_The night has passed_ , Jeno thinks and looks down at Jaemin who clutches him tightly. Sighing to himself as he tries to get up, but the croaking of the other boy makes him stop. "P-please don't go Jeno-yah. Stay with me until you fade, please." Jaemin begs with his raspy, morning voice and Jeno couldn't get up and refuse Jaemin as he slips Jaemin back into his arms. "Why must you go, Nono?" Jaemin whispers. "Why can't you stay? If you love me so much, please stay." he croaks quietly and Jeno kisses his morning tears away. " _Just a little more, Nana._ " Jeno whispers, " _And I'll be with you forever._ " he says and bathes Jaemin in love, full of kisses and hugs before Jeno fades once again.


	5. dreams come true (and so do you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin's worried when Jeno suddenly doesn't show up the next night, but when morning arrives, Jaemin's met with balloons and gifts, and a smiling Jeno holding roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a sequel of Mark and Donghyuck or nah?

When Jaemin comes back the first time, there's no trace of Jeno in his home.

He pouts, setting his bag down and taking off his shoes. The house is eerily quiet since Jeno would be listening to Jaemin ramble on about his day and the interesting things that happened to him. Jaemin peeks into the kitchen and tip toes to their bedroom and bathroom. "Jeno-yah?" he cautiously call out, hopping to hear the familiar shriek whenever he scared Jeno. Feeling nervousness bubble up in his stomach, he breathes deeply. _Don't overthink it, Jeno might be busy._ he reassures himself before immediately grabbing his towel and getting ready to take a shower. 

The water hitting his back relaxes him and his train of thoughts as he smiles, the thought of a smiling Jeno engraved in his head as he finishes up before getting ready to be without eating dinner. 

Jaemin slips on his rilakkuma onesie as he takes a look at himself in the mirror for a quick second. "I wonder where's Jeno." he mumbles as he begins to try his hair which didn't take too long since he didn't have super long hair. Smiling at how cute he looked, he pulls the hood over his head and closes the bathroom lights and the living room lights. Skipping away towards his bedroom, he quickly turns on his LED lights that's all around the upper edges of the house so it isn't completely dark. He closes the bedroom door and can't help but have an excitement for what to come tomorrow.

Squealing to himself, he stuffs himself under the cover and hugs the big Ryan plushie Jeno bought ( _correction: STEAL_ ) for him. "I love you Jeno-ah, see you tomorrow." he whispers and feels a cold air touching his cheek, but he pays no mind as he falls asleep into dreamland. 

The night was weird, there was many times where he woke up to what sounded like a scream. Jaemin still managed to have a good night's sleep though, as he woke up quite early even though he was the type to wake at 11am. He sits up his bed, yawning then stretching. Jaemin makes a noise of delight as he hops out of bed, quite energetic as he goes out to the bathroom first time, not sparing a glance toward the living room yet. Brushing his teeth, he beams to himself before finishing up. "Today's gonna be a good day-" Jaemin moans in satisfaction at how smooth the start of his stay went before gasping when a familiar voice interrupted him with a cough. "Good morning, Jaemin-ah." Jeno says and beams.

Jaemin doesn't move, completely in shock. "J-Jeno?" he stutters as he walks closer, "Y-your figure's still here in daylight." Jeno giggles, "What? Not happy to see me, Nana? If not, that's bad for you because from today on; I'll be with you for life." he jokes, but doesn't expect the boy to pounce on him, right into his arms who starts sobbing hysterically. "J-Jeno-ah, I can't believe it. Y-You're not leaving me? Ever?" Jaemin cries as his glossy, puppy eyes stare up at Jeno who cups his face. "Never, Jeno Lee never lies." Jeno says and grins at Jaemin as he wipes the younger's tears away with his thumb. Jaemin seems to be at a loss of words, but Jeno could sense the amount of happiness Jaemin's feeling and he's glad. 

"Oh, and!" Jeno says as he lets go of Jaemin for a moment who tilts his head. A rose bouquet shows up out of nowhere and Jeno shyly hands Jaemin the bouquet; "For you." he says shyly and feels the urge to explain when Jaemin takes the bouquet, but doesn't say anything. "Oh, uhm. I teleported to Injun, and I uhm, I asked what did you like and he said romantic stuff." Jeno rambles, "So, I asked him what's romantic in human world and he told me flowers and I asked him what was flowers and he got really mad at me and said just go by something called a 'rose bouquet' and I asked why. He said roses symboli-" Jaemin snorts, "We get it, Nono." he says and giggles when Jeno flushes green.

"You look like you're about to throw up," Jaemin comments, half amused and half concerned. Jeno huffs, "Uh uh, this is the alien way of saying, 'shy, shy, shy.'" Jaemin smiles before looking around to see balloons and gifts. "Woah." Jaemin looks in awe as he holds Jeno's hand, looking around in his living room to see all the decorations. "You did all of this, just to tell me that you're staying forever?" he asks and Jeno giggles before nodding. "Aww, _sap_." Jaemin says with a smirk and Jeno whines, smacking Jaemin on the back of the neck."Shush, I know you kept wanting me to stay so why can't I make a staying party?" Jeno says with a pout as he wraps his arms around Jaemin's waist, clinging tightly at Jaemin who laughs.

"Are you usually this clingy?" he teases. "Stop making fun of me!" Jeno complains. "Uh uh, love. You're just so adorable." Jaemin says and giggles. Jeno rolls his eyes playfully before lifting up the present neatly placed on the table with a movement of a finger. "Open it, sweetheart." Jeno murmurs into Jaemin ear who flushes red. "O-okay."he mumbles at the proximity they've always been used to, but yet still makes each other flustered. Jeno gave a radiant smile as Jaemin slowly opened the gift to see one of the most beautiful necklaces he's ever seen.

"I hope you like it, the other day I went back to my home planet and collected some of the most valuable crystals to make this necklace for you." Jeno says and smiles. Jaemin's close to tears again, "Oh my god, Jeno." he says as he turns around to give Jeno the warmest embrace who smiles, glad that Jaemin likes what he made. "I'm so glad you like it, baby." he whispers and Jaemin only buries his face in the crook of the other's neck. Jeno giggles when he sees Jaemin's overjoyed face when they let go of each other.

"Let me put it on you, Nana." Jeno says and Jaemin shyly turns around and Jeno brings the necklace to his fingers. He delicately wraps the necklace around Jaemin's neck and grins when he finishes. "Let me see how you look." Jeno says and giggles as Jaemin turns around. "It looks great on you." Jeno breathes out as he admires Jaemin who puts his head low under his loving gaze. "Don't look down, Nana." Jeno softly demands, "Don't look away, you're so beautiful." he says and Jaemin gives a light chuckle before slowly meeting Jeno's warm gaze. Jaemin giggles before squinting to see multiple shiny studs on each of Jeno's ears.

"You got piercings, _multiple_ of them on each ear!" Jaemin gapes and leans close, making Jeno's breath hitch again at the almost nonexistent distance between them. "Wait, are these matching sets you made..?" Jaemin questions and Jeno giggles nervously. "Uh, yeah." he says and smiles in embarrassment while scratching his head. Jaemin coos, "That's so cute!" he squeals. "My god, now I can boast to my friends about how fucking perfect my one and only; Lee Jeno is." he whispers and Jeno snorts. "In what way am I suppose to take that? As in you're being a gold-" Jeno teases, but Jaemin's lips are already on his.

Jeno hums in shock, but nonetheless holds Jaemin delicately as they made out in the middle of their living room. Their lips moved in sync. "God, I love you." Jaemin breathes out and Jeno chuckles. "Wasn't God a homophobe or?" he teases and Jaemin pouts. "Stop teasing me and give me more kisses." Jaemin huffs and the older snickers. "Alright, alright. What you want, what you get, you big baby." Jeno says and lets their lips meet again and the rest of the day was filled with happiness and joy.

" _I'm glad you stayed, astro boy._ "


End file.
